Father's Last Wishes
by mypopculture
Summary: InuTaisho has left several tasks for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to complete in order to prove that they are worthy to wield Tensaiga and Tetsaiga. However, these tasks involve InuTaisho's past, as well as their own, and the two must work together to succeed.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I hope you enjoy Chapter 1 of Father's Last Wishes.

Please review if you read. I like to hear from you all.

Enjoy~

* * *

"Ok, Myoga, here's the plan, Totosai whispered from behind a huge bolder. "You're going to have to distract him in some way., and then I will come in and finish the job."

The old flea looked ticked off. "I'm the size of a grain of rice. What can I do!"

Totosai shrugged. "You can do something. Alright, Let's go!"

Even though he hated this plan, Myoga put ever ounce of power left in his old bones and jumped... unsuccessfully.

"What are you doing?" a cold voice asked.

"Uh, uh, see, you see well. This can be explained logically, very logically. Well you see... DON'T KILL ME SESSHOMARU!"

Totosai looked at the mess in front of him and thought this was the only opportunity he would have, so he bounded on the taiyuki...only to be laying face first on the ground.

"What do you two want" Sesshomaru spat at them.

"Well, well, you see, I need Tensaiga." Totosai rambled.

Why should I give you Tensaiga. It's my only sword with Tokijin destroyed."

"I know that," Totosai stated, "but please believe me. You're father requested that I take Tensaiga,"

"Why do you bring my father into this?" Sesshomaru shouted, taking a step towards the old men.

"Calm down Sesshomaru, your father wants to test you. He wants to know that you're strong enough tho wield Tensaiga.

"How is that possible? Father has been dead for centuries."

"Well, Myoga chimed in, if you give us Tensaiga, you'll see how that's possible."

Sesshomaru went quiet, thinking if these tasks were worth losing his primary weapon. After a long while, Sesshomaru unsheated Tensaiga and handed it to Totosai. With that done Sesshomaru walked off, never looking back.

* * *

"Round two has to be easier," Totosai said looking at the hanyou.

"I don't think so," Myoga stated. "Tetsaiga is like one of his appendages, and usually people like to keep their appendages."

"That may be true, but we have to do this for Lord InuTaisho. Post haste Myoga."

And with that they sprang into action.

"What the hell are you doing," Inuyasha asked grumpily. "I'm not in the mood right now for your hijanks."

Totosai thought about their encounter with Sesshomaru and realized that the best plan would be to simply ask. Myoga and him were old and the odds were definently against them.

"Give me Tetsaiga," Totosai stated simply.

Inuyasha looked as if Kouga had slapped him in the face, taken Kagome, and then ran away, stumbling upon a completed jewel shard. "What did you say."

"Give me Tetsaiga," the old man said again. Inuyasha snapped.

"HELL, FUCKING NO. YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!"

Sango, Kagome, and Miroku bounded from inside Kaede's hut, ready for battle only to be confronted by... Totosai.

"What is going on," Kagome asked obviously peeved.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Inuyasha whined. "If this were to happen a couple of hours ago, you wouldn't be able to help because you didn't come home in two day. It took you FOUR DAYS..."

"Will you hush up Inuyasha," the flea yelled, "we need Tetsaiga NOW!" At this statement, Kagome's whole demeanor changed.

"Oh, you need Tetsaiga," Kagome said calmy which unnerved Inuyasha. "Here you go." She grabbed Tetsaiga and handed it to Totosai.

"How dare you!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Oh be quiet," Totasai said, a major migrane forming in the old mans head. "You're father wanted this."

"...What?" Inuyasha questioned, going quiet for the first time that day.

"Everything will be explained in due time. For now, I think it's best that you find Sesshomaru." With that Totosai bounded away on his demon cow, with Myoga in tow.

* * *

"Tetsaiga's gone. How the hell am I supposed to defend myself," Inuyasha whispered.

"Who knows , but I think it's best that we do what Totosai says and try to find Sesshomaru," Kagome said... and with that their adventure began.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here we go, chapter two. I was surprised by how many people read the first chapter, I would also like to thank **ananova **for being the first to add me to their reading list. I would also like to thank **DarkAngelJudas** for being the first to favorite/alert my story. I would also like to thank **Kellybug **for author alerting me. I think this was a lot for the first chapter of my first non-one shot story. Alright, rant over. Please review (I have none of those so far) and thanks to everyone who has read, and is reading Father's Last Wish._

_Enjoy~Peace_

_

* * *

_

"Where the hell is he," Inuyasha thought, sniffing the ground. He had been looking for Sesshomaru for hours and so far, not even a hair of the youkai could be found.

"Why have you been tracking the Great Sesshomaru, you flea bitten halfbreed" Jaken screeched.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha whirled around, stepping on Jaken in the processs. "Sesshomaru, tell me what's going on!"

"About what," Sesshomaru questioned blankly. Inuyaasha couldn't believe it.

"About the tasks father left for us."

"I know nothing of them."

"So what are we supposed to do. Sit and wai..."

A flash of lighting, and moments later, a half deaf crew stared at a small demon, dressed in messenger clothes carrying a note addressed to Sesshomaru.

The note read:

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_First task involves yours truly and a game you ALWAYS loved to play with your father when you were little. See you._

_- Kimi_

"Kimi," Inuyasha grunted. "Sesshomaru, who the hell is Kimi?"

Instead of an answer, Sesshomaru walked right past Inuyasha.

Pissed, Inuyasha tried again."WHO THE HELLIS KIMI!"

Sesshomaru, stopped, turned around and calmly stated, "Kimi is my mother."

* * *

"Wow, Shippo screamed. "This place is huge!"

"And beautiful," Sango added in.

A splendid castle stood before them. Clad in white and five stories tall, the castle held demon guard at every entrance. To the rear of the castle, a lake stood with water so clean, it looked crystalline.

"I wonder what's wrong with Jaken?" Kagome asked.

"Beats me," Inuyasha replied, while looking at the little demon, who was shaking terribly. "I can't see why someone would be afraid of a place this pretty."

Rin , who had overhead Kagome's question, answered, "Last time we were here, Sesshomaru's mother threatened to eat me and Jaken and then sent me to Hell."

"...oh" Inuyasha and Kagome replied simultaneously.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````"

"Oh Sesshomaru," a pompous voice chimed. "I've missed you..."

"Get on with it," Sesshomaru butt in, startling his companions. Sesshomaru was never this quick tongued.

"Oh, seems like you still are as rude and bratty as ever. Nothing like your father. It's a shame."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. JUST TELL ME WHAT THE DAMN TASK IS!" Sesshomaru spit venomously, sounding more and more like Inuyasha.

"Hmmm, ok. What game did you and your father always like to play. That's right Castle Crasher."

"I always hated that game mother," Sesshomaru stated. Kimi ignoring his comment continued.

"The same rules apply. Sesshomaru, you will be the Lord of a castle which is being invaded by strong enemies. In order to stop them you must answer various questions. There are ten questions in total and you can't get any wrong. Alright Go!"

"...What the hell," Inuyasha asked, and the group nodded equally confused.

"Question one, "Who is the Demon Lord of the Eastern lands," Kimi asked.

Sesshomaru looking annoyed stated, "Mato Ziashi."

"Ding ding ding, correct. Nine questions left. Who is the Elder demon who guards Myozen Mountain?"

"Li Haozen."Sesshomaru stated simply.

"Correct," Kimi screamed and the game progressed.

* * *

"I don't understand why this was a task," Inuyasha asked when Sesshomaru had reached the last question, answering all nine of the previous questions correctly.

"Last question," Kimi shouted. "When a human chooses a mate, what traditional ceremony is held."

"Yes", Kagome thought. This is so easy.

"...," Sesshomaru gave no answer, perplexing the others.

"Hurry Sesshomaru," Kimi stated joyfully, time is running out.

"Tsk," Sesshomary started, "Those humans share a blood ritual..."

"...What the," Inuyasha and the others gawked.

"Blood ritual, is he retarded," Inuyasha said through an open mouth.

"Oh, no Sesshomaru. That's not correct... like always." Kimi sung, obviously enjoyed by Sesshomaru's sour face.

"This game is meaningless to me" and with that Sesshomaru got up and left the castle."

* * *

"Do you think he's embarrassed by losing," Kagome asked Inuyasha as they hid in a nearby bush, looking at Sesshomaru sulking on a boulder.

"Well he should be. That answer was absolutely stupid."

"A stupid answer," Sesshomaru said menancingly, getting up from the boulder. He had obviously heard them. "How the hell should I know about human rituals."

"Inuyasha got up angrily and yelled "Don't get all pissy at me. Everyone knows that humans get married. It's common knowledge."

"I wouldn't know of that," Sesshomaru repeated.

"Of course you wouldn't cuz you loathe everything human. Your mother was right, you definitely are not like dad. I never even met the man, but I know he couldn't have been as heartless as you."

Sesshomaru went silent, and Kagome could tell something was definitely bothering the elder brother. Every time Sesshomaru was compared to his father, well, being less than his father, his whole demeanor changed.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said softly, "you're not mad that you lost the game. It was just a stupid trivia game. You're mad that your dad would always win, and you couldn't. You could never be as good as him."

Sesshomaru just grunted and turned away.

* * *

"What if that dumb game started Sesshomaru's hatred towards humans."

"What are you going about now," Iuyasha asked, laying in his tree. Sesshomaru had gone away for the night, leaving Rin and Jaken in the company of Inuyasha and the gang.

"Every time Sesshomaru would lose, it was because of a question about humans. Sesshomaru could never be equals with your father because your father understood and loved humans, and he didn't"

"Yeah so what," Inuyasha asked lazily.

"So," Kagome gritted, obviously annoyed, "maybe Sesshomaru hates humans because it's what stopped him for being as great as your father. ...The way his mother kept putting him down. He must have went through that his whole life."

"So what, why does he want to be like dad. He should want to be his own self."

Kagome thought for a second, biting her thumb, and finally responded, "Maybe that's what he's supposed to learn from the task..."

* * *

_to be continued_


End file.
